Ein schwerer Abschied
by YuryJulian
Summary: Es beginnt in einem Café...


Disc: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV, sowie seaQuest 2032 und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Season: III

Category: General

Rating: K

Author: Yury Julian

Info: Bei dieser Geschichte wird davon ausgegangen, dass die Geschehnisse aus dem Script "In Father's Footstep's" nicht existieren.

Ein schwerer Abschied

Die Kellnerin brachte ihm seinen Kaffee und stellte ihm noch ein kleines Kännchen mit Milch dazu. Auf ihre Frage, ob er denn auch etwas zu essen möchte, verneinte er. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen, zudem war es noch zu früh am Morgen um überhaupt etwas zu essen. Er gab etwas von der Milch in seinen Kaffee, tat zwei Stück Zucker dazu und rührte um.

Vor dem Café hielt ein schwarzes Motorrad. Der Fahrer schaltete den Motor aus, zog den Schlüssel und aktivierte die Lenkradsperre ehe er es auf dem Ständer abstellte indem er diesen nach unten aus der Verankerung löste und das Motorrad mit Schwung auf diesen stellte. Bei der schweren Maschine brauchte diese Aktion Übung, Übung die der Fahrer durchaus hatte. Er nahm den schwarzen Helm ab und sah zu den großen Fenstern des Cafés. An der hintersten Scheibe saß die Person, mit der er sich treffen wollte. Den Eindruck, den er bereits am Vortag gehabt hatte, als er angerufen und um dieses Treffen gebten worden war, dass ihn etwas schwer bedrückte, verstärkte sich.

Er legte den Helm über den Lenker seines Motorrades, öffnete den Reißverschluß der Lederjacke und fuhr sich kurz durch das Haar, welches unter dem Helm zusammen gedrückt worden war. Dann endlich betrat er das Café.

"Lucas." sagte er erfreut, als er sich zu diesem an den Tisch setzte.

Lucas sah kurz auf. Er hatte leichte Ringe unter den Augen. Nun stand endgültig fest, ihm ging es nicht gut. Seufzend griff er nach der Hand des Wissenschaftlers. "Am besten rückst du gleich mit der Sprache raus, was los ist. Ich mache mir nur mehr Sorgen, wenn ich dich so sehe." Er glitt auf die Bank und setzte sich.

"Danke, dass sie sich Zeit nehmen konnten für mich, Captain." Lucas befeuchtete sich mit der Zunge die Lippen.

Väterlich betrachtete Bridger den jungen Mann ihm gegenüber. "Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da und wenn du mich kurzfristig irgenwohin bestellst, dann ist das kein Problem. Ich helfe dir wo ich kann. Ist es Oliver? Macht er dir Sorgen?"

Über das Gesicht von Lucas huschte ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Aber genauso schnell wie es erschien, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden. "Nein, mit Captain Hudson hat das gar nichts zu tun. Er ist die harmloseste Person in meinem Umkreis, die es gibt. Nein, es ist etwas anderes."

Sie wurden von der Kellnerin unterbrochen, die den Neuankömmling erspäht hatte und diesen gleich versorgen wollte. Nathan Bridger bestellte für sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee und dazu noch ein herzhaftes Frühstück mit Speck und Eiern. Damit Lucas auch etwas zu sich nahm, ließ er noch ein Croissant kommen.

"Ich brauche wirklich nichts zu essen."

"Doch, das brauchst du. Und etwas Schlaf würde dir sicherlich ebenfalls gut tun." Bridger schälte sich aus seiner Lederjacke und legte diese neben sich auf die mit roten Leder bespannte Sitzbank.

"Schlafen werden ich die nächsten Tage nicht besonders gut können. Sie wissen doch sicherlich wie das ist, wenn einem etwas ununterbrochen durch den Kopf geht."

Nathan stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf und beugte sich näher zu Lucas. "Du hast mich her gerufen, weil du mich brauchst. Warum entlastest du dich nicht selbst und sagst mir endlich, was los ist? Komm schon, du weißt, das du mir vertrauen kannst."

"Wenn nicht ihnen, wem dann?" sagte Lucas abwesend mit einem glasigen Blick.

Bridger legte eine Hand auf den Unterarm des jungen Wissenschaftlers. Er würde ihn gerne in den Arm nehmen. Der ganze Anblick von Lucas schrie förmlich nach Trost, doch er musste bei Lucas jederzeit mit einer Ablehnung rechnen. Er war bereits in der Vergangenheit unberechenbar in seiner Reaktion auf solche Vertrautheiten gewesen. Die Kellnerin kam und brachte dem älteren Mann sein Frühstück. Auch er gab sich etwas Milch in den Kaffee. Das Croissant schob er zu Lucas. "Komm, iss lieber etwas und dann erzähl mir langsam, warum ich mir den gesamten Tag für dich frei halten sollte."

Lucas rührte das Gebäck nicht an, er fuhr sich nur über die Augenbrauen mit der linken Hand und verdeckte somit sein Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es den gesamten Tag dauert, aber ich vermute es. Bis Mitternacht muss ich auch wieder auf dem Boot sein. Sehr viel länger brauche ich sie also nicht."

Auch wenn alles in ihm schrie mehr auf Lucas jetzt einzugehen, so begann er doch in Ruhe sein Frühstück zu essen. Lucas hätte ihn nicht in dieses Café gebeten, wenn er nicht ganz genau solche Dinge hatte vermeiden wollen. Das Computergenie hatte ganz genau gewusst, wie es ihn davon abhalten konnte ihn zu sehr zu bedrängen. Vermutlich war das auch gut so. Bei Lucas musste man immer warten bis er bereit war etwas von sich preis zu geben, ehe man ihn durch Zwang dazu bekam. Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er es auch nicht, wenn man sich zu nahe kam, während man in der Öffentlichkeit war. So viel es nur noch schwerer sich bei Lucas zurück zu halten, wenn man doch ganz genau sehen konnte, dass er Trost benötigte.

"Macht es ihnen etwas aus, wenn sie ihr Motorrad nachher irgendwo stehen lassen?" sagte Lucas nach einer Weile.

"Nein, das ist kein Problem. Kann ich fragen wieso oder soll ich mich überraschen lassen?"

Über die Lippen von Lucas drang ein gequältes Lächeln. "Ich habe einen Wagen gemietet mit welchem wir zum Haus meines Vaters fahren werden. Ich wusste nicht, was ich wahrscheinlich alles mitnehmen werde, daher hielt ich es für besser, wenn ich irgendwas habe, wo ich die Sache dann rein packen kann und anschließend zu mir nach Hause nehme."

Bridger legte die Gabel beiseite und schluckte. "Ist das Haus deines Vaters nicht fast hundert Kilometer von hier entfernt?"

Lucas sah ihn an. "Ja, das ist es. Aber ich muss das heute machen." Als Lucas fortfuhr mied er wieder den Blick des älteren Mannes. "Sehen sie, es ist folgendermaßen. Ich habe einen Brief von einem Anwaltsbüro bekommen, das die ganze Erbschaftsangelegenheiten meines Vaters regelt. Da ich selbst bereits verschollen war, hat mein Vater ein zweites Testament aufgesetzt kurz bevor er verschwand und nach diesem sind sämtliche Besitztümer meiner Mutter zugesprochen worden. Auch wenn sie es nicht wahr haben will, so bin ich weiterhin am Leben und ich glaube tief in ihr weiß sie das auch, doch sie hat sicherlich Angst vor den Schmerzen, die sie bereits vor zehn Jahren bei meinem Verschwinden durchleben musste.

Wie dem auch sei. Sie hat diesem Anwaltsbüro meine Adresse gegeben und gesagt, dass ich mir dort aus dem Haus von meinem Vater alles holen kann, was ich für mich brauche oder gerne hätte. Das werde ich natürlich nicht ausschlagen. Mehr brauche ich auch nicht. Um die Firma meines Vaters kann ich mich sowieso nicht kümmern, ich schätze mal sie wird sie vielleicht auch verkaufen. Sehr viel nützt sie ihr nicht. Ein Großteil dieser ist ja in Makronesien angesiedelt und da kommt man als UEO Bürger nicht hin, das bringt gar nichts. Und wegen des Geldes und der ganzen anderen Besitztümer, die er sonst noch so besaß, muss ich sagen ist es mir völlig gleich was damit passiert. Mein Verdienst ist nicht der schlechteste und ich sehe auch in meiner nahen Zukunft keinen Grund, weshalb ich mir da Sorgen machen müsste. Sie kann das für ihre eigene Arbeit sehr viel mehr brauchen."

Nathan konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er Lucas das letzte mal so abwesend von etwas hatte reden hören. Wahrscheinlich noch nie. Diese ganze Sache schien ihn mehr zu belasten, als er zugab. "Warum versuchst du nicht etwas zu essen und dann fahren wir gemeinsam zum Haus deines Vaters?" Er schob den Teller mit dem Croissant näher zu Lucas. "Wir gehen hier nicht eher weg, ehe du aufgegessen hast!"

"Wir können nicht mal verhandeln?"

"Nein, auf keinen Fall. Du weißt doch, das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Mit einem gefüllten Magen wird auch die Stimmung bessern."

Endlich griff Lucas nach dem Essen. "Sehr viel besser wird die bei mir aber nicht."

"Du hast noch immer Hoffnungen deinen Vater leben vorzufinden?" Bridger konnte sehr gut verstehen was in Lucas gerade vor sich ging. Hatte nicht auch er jahrelang ähnlich empfunden?

"Ja, das tue ich." nickte Lucas schwer. "Er war zwar nie da und ich habe ihn auch immer nur selten gesehen. Meistens war er dann mehr beschäftigt, als das er Zeit für mich hatte, aber er ist immerhin mein Vater gewesen und ich habe ihm ganz bestimmt etwas bedeutet. Ich wünschte ich wüsste was aus ihm geworden ist. Mit der Erklärung von Behörden, er sei wahrscheinlich tot kann ich nichts anfangen. Die Ausstellung eines Totenscheines auf ein fiktives Datum ist in meinen Augen völliger Unsinn gewesen." Er knabberte eine kleine Ecke von seinem Croissant ab. "Früher als Kind hätte ich niemals gedacht er würde irgendwann einmal nicht mehr da sein. Bei meiner Mutter hatte ich als ich kleiner war diese Ängste, aber nicht bei meinem Vater. Ich dachte er würde ewig hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und arbeiten."

"Glaub mir Lucas, das glauben wir von vielen Menschen. Es ist nicht einfach mit dem Tod klar zu kommen und schon gar nicht mit dem eines geliebten Menschen. Du hast es an mir selbst sehr gut sehen können. Ich suchte meine Flucht in der Einsamkeit und wäre dabei selbst zugrunde gegangen, hätte man mich nicht wieder ins Leben zurück geholt. Manch einer schafft es und kann diese Einsamkeit überwinden, den Verlust mit neuem Lebensmut füllen. Wo auch immer dein Vater jetzt ist, er ist mit Sicherheit in deiner Nähe und hält nun eine schützende Hand über dich. Wie anders erklärst du dir die Rückkehr der seaQuest?"

"Sie wissen, ich habe eigentlich keinen besonders guten Draht zu den mystischen Gefilden des menschlichen Glaubens?"

"Ja, aber ich glaube es hilft dir zu wissen, dass dein Vater dich sehr geliebt hat und deine Mutter tut das auch. Ihre Haltung dir gegenüber ist zwar kalt und abweisend, aber tief im innern liebt sie dich doch sehr. Du sagst selbst, du glaubst sie hat Angst dich dir zu öffnen, wegen dem was sie damals hat durchmachen müssen. Sie möchte nicht einfach das Erbe deines Vaters für sich allein beanspruchen, sondern lässt dir den Vortritt. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wusste auch, du würdest dir aus dem Geld nichts machen und kannst bereits allein auf den Beinen stehen, denn sonst hätte sie dir davon auch noch etwas gegeben."

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich kenne meine Mutter in dieser Richtung überhaupt nicht. Manchmal frage ich mich sogar, ob ich meine Eltern jemals so gekannt habe, wie sie eigentlich waren."

Eine längere Pause entstand in welcher niemand ein Wort sagte. "Mir wäre es lieber wenn ich da heute gar nicht hin müsste." Lucas seufzte tief und biß endlich einmal ein größeres Stück von dem Gebäck ab.

"Wer möchte das schon?"

Der Wissenschaftler schwieg weiterhin. Ihm gingen seit der Ankunft des Briefes ständig mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Immer wieder durchlebte er die selben Szenen von vorn. Sein Vater hatte ihm damals versprochen gehabt ihm einen bestimmten Teil seiner Firma zu überschreiben. Das war sein größter Traum gewesen und als er es dann schriftlich von seinem Vater bestätigt bekam, war er stolz gewesen für wie erwachsen ihn dieser schon hielt. Dieser Traum war nun geplatzt. Die Abteilung für die Entwicklung von Computerprogrammen saß zufälligerweise in Makronesien und mit dem Verschwinden der seaQuest und dem daraus resultierenden Annahmen, die Crew sei längst tot, wurde diese Vereinbarung mit der Fassung eines neuen Testamentes seines Vaters als ungültig erklärt. Lucas hätte nichts lieber gehabt als diesen Teil der Firma.

Doch wie stellte er sich das vor? Auch wenn es nicht verändert worden wäre und ihm nun alles gehörte, was sein Vater je besessen hatte, so konnte er sich doch niemals darum kümmern. Der Dienst bei der UEO ging vor und so lange seine Verpflichtung nicht ausgelaufen war, konnte er sich auch nicht um andere Dinge sorgen.

"Sollen wir langsam zahlen und los gehen?" sagte Bridger irgendwann und riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Lucas sah ihn überrascht an, dann nickte er. Er zog seine Brieftasche aus der Hose, doch Bridger legte die Hand auf die seine. "Lass nur, ich mach das hier schon." Nathan winkte der Kellnerin und bezahlte für sie beide.

Den gemieteten Wagen hatte Lucas auf der anderen Straßenseite geparkt. Sie fuhren als erstes zu Lucas nach Hause, wo der Captain sein Motorrad in dessen Garage neben das des Wissenschaftlers stellen konnte und stieg zu ihm in den Wagen. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass Bridger lieber fuhr und wechselten die Plätze. Keine dreißig Minuten nachdem sie das Café verlassen hatten, befanden sie sich auf dem Highway und fuhren zu der kleinen Ortschaft in welcher sich das Anwesen von Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak befand.

Bei ihrer Ankunft ließ Bridger Lucas alle Zeit, die dieser benötigte. Er war schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier gewesen und auch das Haus ließ keinen anderen Schluß zu, als das hier seit langer Zeit niemand mehr gewesen war. Während Lucas stumm im Wagen saß und auf das Haus sah, stieg der Captain aus und sah sich alles von draußen genauer an.

Das große weiße Tor war verbogen und quitschte in den Angeln, als er es zur Seite drückte um in den Vorgarten zu gelangen. Hier und da begannen sich Rostflecken auszubreiten. Die hohen Hecken um das Grundstück herum hätten schon längst eine Schere zu Gesicht bekommen sollen und der Rasen war verwildert mit so ziemlich jedem Unkraut, das darauf wachsen konnte. Um die Hausfassade herum wucherte wilder Efeu bis hinauf zum Dach. Der Putz blätterte bereits an einigen Stellen ab und im oberen Stockwerk hing ein Fensterladen schief, wahrscheinlich das Resultat eines vergangenen Sturmes. Der Briefkasten quoll über vor Werbematerial. Irgendwann hatte man es einfach nur vor die Haustür geworfen. Was nicht durch die Naturgewalten in alle Winde zerstreut worden war, lag im Garten herum. Bridger ging in die Hocke und sah durch den Briefschlitz in der Tür. Wieso hatte man es nicht da durch geworfen? Doch die Antwort war schnell gegeben. Hinter der Tür musste sich ebenfalls schon ein wahrer Stapel an Werbesendungen befinden.

"Mein Vater war immer selten zu Hause. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn man nach Hause kommt und erst einmal dieses ganze Altpapier nach wichtigen Briefen zwischendrin absuchen muss." Lucas war an seine Seite getreten. Bridger hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er aus dem Wagen gestiegen war.

"Wie kommen wir da jetzt eigentlich rein?"

"Ich hab einen Schlüssel." Lucas hielt einen dünnen Schlüsselbund nach oben. "Ich soll ihn, sobald ich alles erledigt habe, im Haus auf dem Kamin liegen lassen. Ich nehme an sie wird das Haus verkaufen. "

"Hier muss zwar einiges gemacht werden, aber für mich sieht das nach einen sehr schönen Platz aus. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht vielleicht doch mit deiner Mutter verhandeln möchtest? Das hier ist der Ort an dem du groß geworden bist."

"Ja und nein. Ich bin hier nicht wirklich groß geworden, denn hauptsächlich lebte ich bei meiner Mutter in Buffalo. Es wäre schön das hier für mich zu haben, allerdings gibt es einen Grund warum ich mir in CapeQuest ein Haus gekauft habe und nicht hierher gekommen bin und der ist einfach, das mich das hier alles nur zu sehr bedrücken würde. Irgendwann würde ich bestimmt zusammen brechen und das will ich nicht."

"Ich verstehe was du meinst." Und wie er das tat. Bridger selbst fiel es ebenfalls sehr schwer länger an einem Ort zu verweilen, der voller Erinnerungen an seine Frau Carol und den gemeinsamen Sohn Robert waren. Wie musste Lucas das nur empfinden, der von seinem Vater eigentlich fast gar nichts gehabt hatte und der durch das Schicksal viel zu schnell von diesem getrennt worden war?

Lucas steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloß und drehte ihn zweimal herum, bis die Tür offen war. Tatsächlich befand sich dahinter ein riesiger Berg an Werbeprospekten. Er ließ Bridger eintreten, der sich in dem geräumigen Raum umsah. Auf der linken Seite führte ein Gang in den westlichen Flügel. An der Trennwand bis zur Treppe war ein Kamin und auf der rechten Seite war der Raum zu einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer ausgebaut. Überall lagen teure Teppiche, Kunstgegenstände und Gemälde hingen an den Wänden. Auf dem Kamin stand das Hochzeitsfoto der Wolenczaks sowie ein Babyfoto von einem glücklichen wenige Monate alten Säugling, der einen Plüschdelphin am Schwanz im Mund hatte und mit seinen großen blauen Augen in die Kamera lächelte. Nathan nahm das Bild in die Hand, es zauberte wie von selbst ein warmes Gefühl in sein Innerstes.

Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren, war Lucas in die Hocke gegangen und versucht ein wenig Ordnung in den Werbemüll der vergangenen drei Jahre zu bringen, der sich hinter der Tür gestapelt hatte. Hier und da tauchten doch Briefe von besorgten Verwandten auf, oder geschäftliches. Ab und an war eine Postkarte von Geschäftspartner oder flüchtigen Bekannten dabei. Diese Sachen trennte er von den Prostpekten, die er auf einem Stapel sammelte. Sobald er fertig war, wandte er sich zu Bridger, der bereits weiter in das Haus getreten war und ein Klavier betrachtete, das neben der großen Glaspalisade stand, die zum Garten hinaus führte.

"Der Flügel ist eine Spezialanfertigung. Meine Mutter hatte damals gemeint gehabt hier würde super ein Klavier rein passen und meinem Vater war damals nichts gut genug für sie, als sie frisch verheiratet waren und er hat den besten Flügel organisiert, den er finden konnte."

"Ist er jemals benutzt worden?" Captain Bridger fuhr mit dem Finger über den Lack und strich eine dicke Staubschicht davon.

"Oh ja, aber nicht von meinen Eltern. Ich wette das Ding ist nicht mehr gestimmt worden, seit ich damals auf der seaQuest abgeladen wurde." Lucas ging um den Flügel herum, klappte die Schutzklappe der Tasten auf und begann kurz eine Melodie anzuspielen. Es klang furchtbar, was aber nicht an dem Können des Wissenschaftlers lag, sondern eher an dem, in welchem Zustand sich das Klavier befand. "Soviel dazu." sagte Lucas und klappte den Schutz wieder zu. "Ich möchte mich im Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters noch ein wenig umsehen, bevor ich mir mein altes Zimmer vornehme. Könnte ich sie darum bitten einige alte Fotos raus zu suchen? In den Schubladen des Schrankes dort, sollten welche sein und wenn sie sonst noch etwas finden, dann tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, das ebenfalls raus zu räumen."

"Verlass dich auf mich." Bridger ging um den Flügel herum zu dem entsprechenden Schrank.

Lucas selbst verschwand nach oben, wo er als erstes jedoch in das Schlafzimmer ging. Dicke Spinnwegen hingen in den Ecken an der Decke. Er mochte gar nicht wissen, wie seines nun aussehen mochte. Sofern ihm keines dieser Krabbelviechter bei seiner Suche über den Weg lief, war alles in Ordnung.

In den Kleiderschränken begann er nur lieblos nach interessanten Dingen zu suchen. Sein Vater war nie ein Mann gewesen, der dort auch noch andere Sachen außer seiner Kleidung dort verwahrte. Wozu gab es schließlich die entsprechenden Schränke? Eine kleine Schmuckschattulle war dann doch in einem der Fächer zu finden. Lucas holte das schlichte Kästchen heraus und öffnete es. Innen war es mit rotem Samt ausgelegt und es befand sich ein Siegelring darin, sowie einige Mannschettenknöpfen, die genau das selbe Wappen trugen, wie der Ring. Das musste seinem Urgroßvater gehört haben. Lucas schloß das Kästchen wieder und legte es auf das Bett. Damit hatte er schon einmal etwas, das er mitnehmen würde.

Er drehte sich herum und begann die Schubladen in den Nachttischen durch zu sehen. Außer einigen privaten Briefen und Familienfotos fand er nichts. Er steckte sich die Schmuckschattulle in seine Hosentasche und begab sich in das Arbeitszimmer. Auf dem Tisch lagen mehrere Unterlagen verstreut herum. Diverse Akten befanden sich in einem der Ablagefächer. Die Entwürfe für neue Projekte und Disketten mit den Betaprogrammen von neuen Entwicklungen. Lucas kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und dachte nach. Die Firma seines Vaters hatte für ihn derzeitig keine Bedeutung mehr und auch für seine Mutter nicht, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er die einzelnen Neuentwicklungen nicht für sich beanspruchen konnte. Wer weiß, vielleicht konnte ihm das noch etwas nützen.

Eine der Schubladenfächer am Schreibtisch war abgeschlossen. Suchend glitt Lucas' Blick über den Tisch. Wo konnte nur der Schlüssel sein? Bevor er jedoch zu lange suchte, begann er lieber den Tisch auseinander zu nehmen. In seinem Zimmer holte er das nötige Werkzeug und trat eine Spinne tot, die meinte direkt auf seinen Computer zusteuern zu müssen.Mit Schrecken musster er noch feststellen, dass diese Spinne meinten an diesem ihre Netze spinnen zu können. Am besten baute er sich die Festplatte aus und nahm diese mit, damit er nicht noch etwas von dem Viehzeug bei sich zu Hause hatte. Ihm würde sicher keiner glauben, dass ihm Spinnen nicht sonderlich zusagten, wenn man davon ausging, was er sonst immer aus dem Meer zog und mit was er sich beschäftigte.

In seinem Zimmer gab es einiges, was er holen musste. Besser war, wenn er sich später einige der Kisten aus dem Wagen holte, die er dort im Kofferraum mitgebracht hatte. Sobald er die Schublade im Arbeitszimmer auf hatte, sah er die einzelnen Unterlagen sorgfältig durch. Es waren verschiedene Aktienanteile, von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte und ein kleines Buch. Lucas nahm es in die Hand und öffnete es. Ein Sparbuch, das auf seinen Namen lief. Lucas runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten? Regelmäßig waren jedes Jahr Einzahlungen auf das Sparkonto gemacht worden. Schnell blätterte er zum letzten Eintrag und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Der Wissenschaftler sank sprachlos zu Boden und lehnte sich an die Wand. Das musste er erst verdauen.

Captain Bridger hatte mehrere Fotoalben aus dem Schrank gezogen, von denen er sicher war, das sie Lucas gerne haben wollte. Sie alle enthielten Erinnerungen an die Jahre, als Lucas noch mit seinen Eltern zusammen lebte. Zwei Ordner mit Rechnungen waren in einem der unteren Schränke und ein weiterer Ordner mit Besitzurkunden. Diese würde Lucas sicherlich nicht mitnehmen, aber Bridger hielt es für das Beste diesen ebenfalls mit heraus zu stellen und auf den Tisch zu legen. Wenn seine Mutter vor hatte das Haus zu verkaufen, würde sie sich diese Dinge holen wollen.

Doch dann fand er etwas, das ihm schier die Sprache verschlug. Das Dokument war in einem edlen Rahmen und lag auf einem dickeren Bündel von verschiedenen Papieren. Bridger setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und betrachtete das Dokument genauer, ehe er den gebundenen Packen in die Hand nahm. Neben den beiden Doktorarbeiten von Lawrence Wolenczak befand sich eine weitere Arbeit, die er nun langsam durchsah.

Lucas hatte sich einigermaßen erholt und steckt das Sparbuch mit zu den anderen Unterlagen, die er mitnehmen würde. Sein Vater hatte das Geld extra für ihn angelegt, weshalb auch immer, und genau deswegen würde er es nicht einfach so hier liegen lassen. Er schnappte sich den ersten Packen und trug ihn nach unten. Er würde den Rest gleich in die Kisten packen, um sich die weitere Arbeit zu erleichtern.

"Wieso hast du nie etwas davon gesagt?", fragte Bridger verblüfft aus einer Ecke, wo er auf dem Boden saß und etwas las.

Im ersten Moment wusste Lucas nicht was der ältere Mann meinte, doch dann fiel ihm ein, was der Captain da in den Händen halten könnte. Er atmete tief ein und legte die Sachen auf den Tisch zu den Sachen, die Bridger bereits dort gelagert hatte.

Bridger hielt ihm das gerahmte Dokument entgegen. "Ein Doktortitel ist etwas auf das man stolz sein kann und nicht um ihn zu verschweigen."

"Nicht wenn er mehr aus Zwang entstanden ist." Lucas nahm seine Urkunde, die ihn als Dr. Lucas Wolenczak bezeichnete entgegen und ließ kurz den Blick darüber gleiten. "Sie müssten dort auch die Arbeiten meines Vaters gefunden haben. Er hatte zwei Titel und meine Mutter hatte ebenfalls einen. Was wäre ich für ein Sohn, wenn ich mit meinem Intellekt nicht auch eine entsprechende Arbeit verfasse, die ihnen würdig ist?"

"Haben sie dich dazu angehalten so früh einen zu machen? Du bist fünfzehn gewesen, das ist unglaublich!"

"Ja, ich war sehr jung und genau aus dem Grund hat es niemand erfahren. Ich hielt es für bescheuert wenn ich mich bereits mit Doktor anreden lasse. Das ist völliger Schwachsinn."

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, ob sie dich dazu gezwungen haben sofort diese Arbeit zu verfassen." Bridger hielt ihm nun seine Doktorarbeit entgegen.

"Nein, das haben sie nicht, aber mir war klar, wie ich sie dazu bringen konnte sich mehr um mich zu kümmern. Ich habe immer ihre Aufmerksamkeit gesucht und dachte, wenn ich bereits während meines Studiums meine Arbeit schreibe, dann bekomme ich vielleicht von ihnen was ich immer gesucht habe.Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann war mir oft sehr langweilig, so dass das Schreiben an dieser Arbeit eine willkommene Abwechslung war."

"Erzählst du mir hier gerade du hast dies so ganz nebenbei gemacht?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, mehr oder weniger."

Dem älteren Mann verschlug es die Sprache. "Das ist wirklich unerwartet. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass du sehr intelligent bist und wir einiges von dir erwarten können. Kristin und ich hatten vor kurzem erst darüber diskutiert warum du noch keine Doktorarbeit verfasst hast, aber das hat sich nun ja geklärt."

"Sie reden über mich?"

"Natürlich. Sag mal, weiß die UEO davon?"

Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, denn das empfand ich weniger als notwendig. Wir befinden uns im Krieg und ich bin dem Dienst beigetreten. Zwar als Leiter der Wissenschaft, aber nach wie vor im Militärdienst. Was soll ich da mit einem Doktortitel?"

Bridger lachte. "Dazu kommt noch, dass man regeln müsste, wie man dich dann anspricht. Ensign Doktor, Doktor Ensign? Oder nur Doktor?"

"Genau, was meinen sie wie Hudson sich freuen würde, wenn er nun ein Wort mehr rufen muss, wenn er mich zusammen stauchen will." Endlich lockerte sich Lucas und begann auch zu lachen. Die betrübte Stimmung vom Morgen hatten sich glücklicherweise gelegt. Es war nie einfach wenn man die Gegenstände eines verstorbenen Familienmitgliedes aussortieren musste, aber Lucas hielt sich in Bridgers Augen sehr gut.

"Du solltest damit nicht länger hinter dem Berg halten. Ich bin stolz auf dich und finde du solltest zu deinen Errungenschaften stehen! Gerade in was für einem Alter du sie gemacht hast." Nathan legte einen Arm um Lucas' Schulter. Der Ensign strich mit dem Finger über die Buchstaben auf der Urkunde. "Naja, ich überlege es mir." Er legte den Rahmen samt seiner Arbeit zur Seite. "Holen wir die Kartons aus dem Wagen und packen die ersten Sachen ein. Ich habe oben einiges zu tun." Lucas stand auf und ging nach draußen. Damit war die Unterredung bereits wieder beendet.

Captain Bridger half ihm die Kartons zusammen zu bauen und dann packten sie gemeinsam die Dinge ein, die Lucas gerne für sich hätte. Ein paar der Bilder nahmen sie von den Wänden mit. Wie Lucas voraus gesehen hatte, waren es nicht gerade wenige Dinge, die er für sich wollte.

Sie packten bis zum späten Nachmittag zusammen und sahen in allen Räumen nach, ob sich dort noch etwas fand. Lucas hatte eine Liste gemacht, die er mit dem Schlüssel seiner Mutter hinterlassen wollte, damit sie wusste, was er sich genommen hatte. Das Sparbuch verschwieg er ihr. Mit dem Geld seines Vaters war sie schon ausreichend genug bedacht worden, doch das Sparbuch hatte sein Vater bereits vor seiner Geburt angelegt gehabt und regelmäßig Einzahlungen darauf vornehmen lassen. Er würde sich sehr genau überlegen, was er mit dem Geld anfangen würde, doch solange es keinen Grund gab, sollte das Geld da bleiben, wo es war.

Mit einer Hand am Türknauf warf Lucas einen letzten Blick in das Haus seines Vaters. Bridger startete bereits den Motor des Wagens. In Lucas spulten sich Erinnerungen ab, die ihm bei diesem Anblick durch den Kopf gingen. Es wäre schön, wenn er eines Tages dieses Haus wieder betreten können würde und sein Vater wäre hier. Die Hoffnung in ihm war noch nicht gestorben und solange es keinen Leichnam gab, würde er an seinen Hoffnungen festhalten. Sein Vater lebte sicherlich noch irgendwo. Ganz sicher!

Er schloß die Augen und zog langsam die Tür zu, dann trat er zu dem Wagen und setzte sich hinein. "Fahren wir zu mir nach Hause und laden das Zeug dort ab. Ich hab meinen Frieden mit diesem Ort gemacht."

Nathan nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm und hielt ihn für einen Moment fest, dann fuhren sie los und verließen das Grundstück von Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak, welches voller Erinnerungen und Geschichten war.

ENDE

written 13./14.09.05


End file.
